Mistletoe:Special Christmas Edition
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: Lucy was all fired up for Christmas. She had bought presents for everyone. She was also planning to confess to that special someone.


**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**This is a Special Christmas Edition: One shot. Hope you enjoy. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**LUCY P.O.V**

I moaned as I wriggled in my bed. I felt something and I shot up on my pink bed. I had expected Natsu but surprisingly it nothing. Well, that's strange. Normally, Natsu would sleep in my bed. My room was tidy with pink and cobblestone wallpaper. A stove and a mantle piece that I bought a few days ago. There, stood next to my desk was a christmas tree filled with decorations and candy that I managed to prevent Plue from eating them all.

I could feel a pang of disappointment. I shook the feeling off as I climbed off the bed.

I slipped on my bunny slippers. I shuffled towards the mirror.

I saw a glamorous girl with a hourglass figure. My messy blonde hair made me look like a punk. My over-size shirt drooped onto my thighs. My warm honey-comb brown shone in the sunlight. My curtains were open.

I grabbed my towel and some of my clothing as I entered my bathroom.

**TIMESKIP~**

I exited the bathroom. I wore a light flash blouse and skinny jeans. As for my hair, I left it out.

I grabbed my keys and whip as I slipped on my flats.

I walked out of my house and came to a large and busy street. Then I realised that it was christmas.

The busy streets was crowded with tourist and citizens. The cobblestone street was pristine clean. Different displays and stores had covered every inch of the street. A rainbow of colours were scattered everywhere, blinding me.

It took me a while to finally realised where I was supposed to go to head to the guild.

I strolled to the direction of the guild while occasionally stopping to check out different stores.

I approached a few interesting stores and found perfect christmas presents for all the members of the guild.

For Happy, I got a small backpack with unlimited storage. If you put your hand into the bag and grab something randomly, It will appear as a fish. So there are unlimited fish for Happy.  
For Erza, I bought her a new armour. It was very expensive but I was positive that Erza would love this armour. It was the Celestial Cosmos armour. Gold and white plates with a crystal rainbow mini-skirt. A headband with a star on it. You can summon different free powerful celestial swords. Like the double wish blade. A curved blade with a sleeping powder on the tip of it. Perfect for lurlling people to sleep.  
For Gray, I bought him magical ice memory storage. It is a magical item that you can send for with your mind. Inside, I had placed an album of Fairy Tail mages and Ul on it also I bought him a never-melting cross ring seeing that he had a cross necklace.  
For Cana, I bought her a bottle. But not just any bottle, it was that you refill when you want. You can send for beer, sake, wine...etc For Juvia, I bought her a water amulet. It wasn't no normal amulet, it was an amulet that is like Crux. You can gather love advice from it.  
For Levy, I bought her a necklace. It was a shape of an owl. With red ruby for its eyes. It was a locket. Inside, it was a picture of Levy and I. With 'Best Friend' engraved on it.  
For Mirajane, I bought her magical ring. The ring is a matchmaker's dream. It would warn Mirajane when a possible love couple is in radar. It also can be used for battle. It can poof love gas causing a your enemy into falling in love for a few minutes.  
For Gajeel, I bought him a metal rod. The rod was especially for dragon slayers. It had iron and jewels on it. It is a powerful rod.  
For Elfman, I bought him a manly book for mens. It was a book full of manly stories.  
For Master, I bought a book on how to neutralise wrinkles and drop the perveted ways.  
For Lisanna, I bought an animal plush doll that has a virtual diary inside it.  
For Charla, I bought her an earing.  
For Pantherlily, I bought him a new sword. It was large and robust grey sword that was the lightest sword in the store despite the size.  
For Wendy, I bought her a wind cloak. It can make you turn invisible. I also bought Wendy a new mini-bag. It was a dragon bag.  
Last but not least, I bought Natsu, a dragon necklace with a ruby heart in the middle.

I had decided that I will confess to Natsu today.

Surprisingly, in total it costed a few millions jewels but I can afford because of the allowance mother and father gave me. (Lucy's parent were alive and very rich.)

I skipped to the guild while humming 'amazing grace' and swinging my arm like a pendulum.

**TIMESKIP~**

It took me an hour to buy the presents and walk to Fairy Tail. I arrived at Fairy Tail. I fell down in exhaustion.

"Woah! I hope they like it." I said before I opened the door to see...

.

Lisanna and Natsu kissing?!

Tear prickled my face as it leaked out of my eyes. I gasped. My hand immediately covered my mouth as the guild diverted their attention towards me.

The guild was silent.

A few seconds later, Natsu pulled out from the kiss.

Unable to look, I dropped the christmas gifts as I ran away. Natsu noticed me.

"Wait Luce! I can explain!" he shouted. But I was already out of the guild.

My hands covering my face as I ran. Tears gushed down my face.

"Natsu! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, completely oblivious that Natsu was running behind me and gaining.

"WAIT! LUCE! I CAN EXPLAIN!" shouted Natsu. But I took no notice. I summoned all of my spirits.

"Lucy.." they said in sync. I knew they saw what happened.

"Please, delay Natsu. I need time alone." I explained with my blood-shot eyes.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

They all nodded knowing about what their Master wanted. They turned to Natsu with fire in their eyes, especially Aquarius who was furious that when Lucy was finally brave enough to confess, her heart was broken.

"You will pay." growled Loke.

"Move." Natsu said in a dangerously low voice but the spirits ignored him.

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD~**

The guild shot Lisanna dirty looks. Lisanna looked away, red from embarrassment.

**FLASHBACK:**

Natsu had arrived to the guild with his usual cheery face. The guild knew that Lisanna was going to confess to Natsu but they hoped Natsu would decline since Lucy is better for him.

Natsu planted a huge smile. He wanted to confess to Lucy today. Then Lisanna approached him.

"Yo, Lisanna!" said Natsu. But Lisanna was looking at the floor.

"Err..Natsu. I have something to tell you." Lisanna said softly but the guild heard. They tensed up. Everyone froze and were silent.

"Yea what? Tell me quick! I need to ask Lucy something." replied Natsu.

"Well, er...I...like you." Lisanna said with a smile. But Natsu frowned. And he frowned a big frown.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna but I like someone else." Natsu responded. The guild visibly relaxed.

Lisanna looked up with hurt fill in her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall. Without hesitant, she held on Natsu's cheek and before Natsu could react, Lisanna's lips locked onto Natsu's.

The guild was stunned. But then, what made it worse was that Lucy came in just in time to see Lisanna kiss Natsu. The guild was panic-stricken. They hoped Lucy didn't get the wrong idea.

But tears were one by one slipping from Lucy's honey-comb eyes.

Natsu was stunned for a few seconds before Natsu pushed Lisanna off.

"But why Natsu? WHY?" screamed Lisanna but Natsu had already see a crying Lucy running from the guild.

Natsu ran after Lucy it's not what you think it is!" shouted Natsu.

**FLASHBACK END**

Now, Lisanna felt guilty. The guilds were anxious. They ran after Lucy and Natsu but stopped abruptly outside the guild.

There they saw a sack. Out of curiosity, they opened it.

What they saw surprised them.

There was a sack full of wonderous presents each with a card accompanying it.

The first card was for Happy. Happy took it and opened it. Suddenly, a bag popped out. Happy unzipped the bag and placed his paw inside and gripped on something and pulled it out. Happy found a fish. He happily munched it as he read the card.

"Dear Happy,  
I bought you a bag full of unlimited fish! You are a very good kitty and although you are annoying at times, I still think of you as my best friend. I hope you like your present and this card! ^_^ I wish you a merry christmas! :D

From:  
Lucy," said Happy before he erupted into tears.

One after another, the members took their presents until there were one more present left. All of the members were crying from the sweet little unique message that Lucy had written for them. Even Lisanna cried.

They opened the card and It had 'Natsu' written on it. All of the guild turned sad and decided to run after them.

**MEANWHILE WITH LUCY AND NATSU~**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Lucy! Please let me explain." pleaded Natsu but Lucy was not listening. Natsu had beaten all of her spirits including Loke.

"NO!" shouted Lucy childish as she covered her ears with her hands. Natsu was desperately trying to get her to listen but failed.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Luce..She won't listen. Then I will need to do IT.

"Luce...listen to me please." I pleaded one last time. But all she did was look away.

I sighed at her defiant spirit.

I grabbed an object from my vest. I gripped on Lucy's shoulder and turned her around facing me.

I gulped down before I leaned forward. Lucy's eye widen as my lips softly touched her lips.

It was a passionate kiss. Lucy was shocked for a few minutes but started to kiss back. Her lips melted my lips. I craved for more. Deeper and deeper we kissed until suddenly she pulled from me.

Hurt filled my eyes.

"Natsu..." whispered Lucy. "You have Lisanna already."

My face turned into shock.

"No! Luce..The one I love is you!" I confessed. "Look up!" I ordered. Luce looked up and saw a mistletoe.

The object that I pulled out from the pocket of my vest was the mistletoe.

"Lisanna kissed me but I didn't kiss he back!" I said softly while I caressed her blonde hair.

Lucy smiled. Her hands touched my pink hair.

"I love you too."

Then we leaned forward for another kiss when we heard claps and whistles. We turned to the noise with beat red faces.

"Yay!" shouted Erza.

"Finally, flame brain." praised Gray.

"Go!" cheered the drunk Cana.

"Aye!" shouted Happy.

"Manly!" declared Elfman.

One by one, praises shot at us.

"Lucy, I think you forget this." said Happy as he flew this way. He handed Lucy a box and a card. Lucy whispered a 'thanks.'

My face depicted pure confusion.

"Natsu." said Lucy softly. The audience/guild 'awwed'.

Then she handed me a present. I took the card and read it.

"Dear Natsu,

You are the best friend I could ever ask for! You are very strong and ambitious. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. But I think of you more than just a best friend." I read aloud.

Lucy's face turned twenty shades of red.

"Baka! You weren't supposed to read it out loud." she scowled at me.

I laughed. "Ok ok."

Then, I unwrapped the present and I saw a dragon necklace with a ruby heart on it.

Thanks Luce. I really like it." I said softly as I brushed some hair from her face. The guild started to make kissy noises. I ignored them.

"Oh yea! Luce, I got you a present." I said with my signature grin. From my pocket, I pulled out a box neatly wrapped.

I kneeled down. I opened the box. It revealed a ring.

"Lucy Heartfilia, would you marry me?" I asked sincerely. Then the environment turned silent as everyone tensed up.

Lucy looked shocked.

I could feel myself sweating.

"YES! YES! YES YES YES YES!" she shouted. It was so loud that I dropped the ring to cover my ears.

Then I sensed a dark aura. It was all the girls. I quickly picked the box up and slipped it on her finger.

Once it was on, she hugged me on my neck and kissed me on the cheeks hundreds of time.

We were about to kiss when the guild shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

**FIN~**

**Done! Longest chapter I had ever written!**


End file.
